Talk:The Collection
To do After airing #Add an image.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Update the lead.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Ensure the credits here match the episode. #Write a short plot synopsis (<500 words).--Opark 77 (talk) 23:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Import the wikipedia version of the article if available.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) #Copy edit the wikipedia version.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Second pass #Start an appearances subarticle. #Break down the episode into scenes and record time codes for reference. #Write a list of characters in the episode. #Match the character list to the credits or list them as uncredited. #Write a summary of the episode's plot(<1500 words). #Write a list of first appearances for the episode. #Write a list of deceased characters for the episode. Cast #Ensure all new cast members have an article. #Ensure all new cast articles have an image. #Ensure all starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring cast articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Characters #Ensure all new characters have an article. #Ensure all new character articles have an image. #Ensure all starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character articles are updated to reflect their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all guest starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all co-starring character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. #Ensure all uncredited character article's biography sections are updated with a summary of their appearance in this episode. Crew #Ensure all new crew members have an article. #Ensure all new crew articles have an image. #Ensure all crew articles are updated to reflect their role in this episode. Season #Put the episode image into the episode table on the season article. #Update the episode table with the episode synopsis. #Update the season article to list the cast of the episode. #Update the season article to list the crew of the episode. Reception #Read some reviews of the episode and add them to the see also section. #Summarize the reviews in a reception section. #Find out the Nielsen ratings / network ratings figures for this episode. Illustration #Check youtube and upload videos relating to this episode. #Check for promotional images relating to this episode and add them to a gallery. #Add images to the plot summary (~5). Recap #Start a recap subarticle. #Write a detailed recap of the episode. #Illustrate the recap with images of each scene. Trascript #Transcribe the episode. --Opark 77 (talk) 17:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Done Basics #Write a lead section with key details.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Add an infobox.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Make sure the article is categorized.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Add external links - official site, IMDb, wikipedia.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) What did Winnona say was the was the first thing she heard from Raylan after he said he played his part in the divorce. After Raylan said what?